poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Back in Action
Back in Action is the seventeenth episode of season 3, and the fifty-sixth episode overall. It first aired September 7th, 2013 in the US. Bert, a dog who's a faded TV star, has the blues until his skills are needed to aid in a rescue. Summary The episode begins rather slowly- the Pound Puppies have found themselves in a slump in terms of work. Most of them have fallen asleep or are stretching out. Lucky has quickly gone stir-crazy and is hoping for some kind of action. By his good fortune, a full-grown, elderly dog arrives- unfortunately, he's a stubborn one. Trying to show some kindness, the Pound Puppies discover that he is (as put by Niblet) "a great big bowl of 'I'm not very nice'!". Despite this, Lucky is looking forward to a challenge (given how slow things have been lately). Unfortunately, the old codger isn't planning on being adopted- he hates people, has few appealing qualities and only wants to nap. The Pound Puppies can barely learn his name- Bert -but, thankfully, an energetic pup soon arrives to make life easier. Strangely, he recognizes Bert... But why is he calling Bert "McBowser"? Digging around through the media, Strudel finds that Bert is a faded TV star. Once a dynamo of action, he lost his spot on the show to a younger dog and the ravages of age. He clearly has no want to be reminded of the "glory days", but young Jackpot longs to know all that he can learn. Concerned for Jackpot's innocence (and for his adoption, as Jackpot refuses to be adopted without McBowser getting his person), the gang does all it can to turn Bert back to his old self. Unfortunately, all Bert wants to do is nap, which quickly shakes Jackpot's faith and (eventually) leaves the poor pup in tears. Taking Jackpot to his person (who is disabled, thus making Jackpot a service dog), it seems things just might turn around. Unexpectedly, McBowser arrives to wish Jackpot a good life. Sadly, just as Jackpot begins to settle in, Emily's motorized wheelchair goes haywire, sending her on an unwanted trip through the city. With no choice, McBowser returns to his hero role (if only briefly) to make one last rescue, with Strudel guiding him through the city. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Chester *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Announcer / mailman *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Mrs. Yacysyhn / little boy #1 *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Clancy Brown - Bert / Dad / Bad guy *Lucas Grabeel - Jackpot / Little boy #2 *Kath Soucie - Emily's mom / Little girl #2 *Lauren Tom - Emily / FKD *Tammy Trull - Little girl #1 Quotes Bert: What did you say your name was? Lucky: It's Lucky. Bert: Well, your luck just ran out. Strudel: Bert, this is the FKD. It gathers information about you to determine who your perfect person is. Bert: You're wasting your time. Strudel: I realize that, but I'm praying for a miracle. Trivia This episode is featured on the Pound Puppies: Showstopping Pups DVD. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-04-17-14-08.png Screenshot 2015-05-04-17-22-59.png McBowser.PNG Bert fur butt.PNG Bert inflation.jpeg Bert fart 3.png Bert fart 2.png Bert fart 1.png Sleeping bert 2.png Sleeping bert 1.png Bert.PNG Storyboards PupEp180087.jpg PupEp180086.jpg PupEp180085.jpg PupEp180084.jpg PupEp180083.jpg PupEp180082.jpg PupEp180081.jpg PupEp180080.jpg PupEp180079.jpg PupEp180078.jpg PupEp180077.jpg PupEp180076.jpg PupEp180075.jpg PupEp180074.jpg PupEp180073.jpg PupEp180072.jpg PupEp180071.jpg PupEp180070.jpg PupEp180069.jpg PupEp180068.jpg PupEp180067.jpg PupEp180066.jpg PupEp180065.jpg PupEp180064.jpg PupEp180063.jpg PupEp180062.jpg PupEp180061.jpg PupEp180060.jpg PupEp180059.jpg PupEp180058.jpg PupEp180057.jpg PupEp180056.jpg PupEp180055.jpg PupEp180054.jpg PupEp180053.jpg PupEp180052.jpg PupEp180051.jpg PupEp180050.jpg PupEp180049.jpg PupEp180048.jpg PupEp180047.jpg PupEp180046.jpg PupEp180045.jpg PupEp180044.jpg PupEp180043.jpg PupEp180042.jpg PupEp180041.jpg PupEp180040.jpg PupEp180039.jpg PupEp180038.jpg PupEp180037.jpg PupEp180036.jpg PupEp180035.jpg PupEp180034.jpg PupEp180033.jpg PupEp180032.jpg PupEp180031.jpg PupEp180030.jpg PupEp180029.jpg PupEp180028.jpg PupEp180027.jpg PupEp180026.jpg PupEp180025.jpg PupEp180024.jpg PupEp180023.jpg PupEp180022.jpg PupEp180021.jpg PupEp180020.jpg PupEp180019.jpg PupEp180018.jpg PupEp180017.jpg PupEp180016.jpg PupEp180015.jpg PupEp180014.jpg PupEp180013.jpg PupEp180012.jpg PupEp180011.jpg PupEp180010.jpg PupEp180009.jpg PupEp180008.jpg PupEp180007.jpg PupEp180006.jpg PupEp180005.jpg PupEp180004.jpg PupEp180003.jpg PupEp180002.jpg PupEp180001.jpg Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes